High School Hell
by lalalandfairy51188
Summary: I updated. I need more reviews or no more story. it's short but good.
1. the two shall meet

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

Chapter 1: Prologue

A young girl was beaming as she looked at her new baby brother. Her father looked down at her, equally as happy. He noticed that the girl looked a little tired.

" Hey, Kagome. How about going to get some dinner, while Mommy is getting her rest," he said." Okay, Daddy. Can I give Mommy a kiss first?" "Okay", he said. On the way to get the food, Kagome looked at her father's big build and swore that she would never ever lose him. As she was thinking this, gunshots were heard. The next thing Kagome knew, She was on the ground underneath a bleeding mass.

Her father, knowing that he was dying, gave his daughter a final word of advice. "Kagome, when you are of age you will meet someone who will bring you out of the dark stage you are about to enter. As you discover your Miko powers, you will learn that your true love is also your exact opposite. Learn to love and cherish as I have loved and cherished my family." With those last words, he breathed his last breath. "Dad, daddy, wake up," said a very distressed Kagome.

"Aw too bad about your dad, little girl. Do you want to join him?" came a cold voice.

Kagome looked up to see a man who she had only met once. He was her father's business partner and he was always jealous of her father.

The twelve-year-old girl turned around with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Onigumo, you bastard. What the hell do you want?"

"I want what you and your little sister have. I want the Dragonfire."

" Go to hell. I don't have it. Bloom is at Alfea. She will never give the ultimate power to you."

"Then I shall take what you have. Give me the Shikon no Tama."

"Yeah, Okay. What have you been drinkin'?"

"Die Bitch. I will kill you. Your Mother and brother are already dead. You will be next."

"No. You will be next. Die Onigumo," came a voice. A young boy around Kagome's age came running up to attack Onigumo. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Onigumo tried to step out of the way. He only managed to get a small scratch on his arm. The boy turned to launch another attack. This time, Onigumo stepped back and walked right into a sacred arrow. Behind him, Kagome was pouring all of her energy into the arrow. He swiped at Kagome, knocking her out cold. The boy noticed this and growled. He hated to see women get hurt. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." This time he was on target. Onigumo was killed in a flash of light. He picked up the girl and carried her to his house.

"Bianca, this girl is to be treated for her wounds. When she awakes, alert me at once. I am going to my room." Four hours later, Inuyasha awoke to hear shrieks of laughter downstairs. Wondering who it was, he left the bed. When he came downstairs he couldn't help but laugh. The girl was on the floor while his dog, King, was licking her to death. "King, come here boy." When King was locked away safely, he came downstairs.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for saving me today." "My name is Inuyasha Taisho. I am a dog hanyou," he said expecting her to scorn him. "That's cool," she said, "so am I." She muttered an incantation and the Kagome he saw before vanished to present this new girl. She had red and black hair, Black dog-ears, and fangs. _She's beautiful. Wait I can't think that. I barely know her._

He realized that he was gaping, so he composed himself. "Why didn't anyone wake me when you woke up?" "I was going to, but you were already asleep when I got to your room," Kagome stated putting the illusion back up. " I have to leave now. My family will want to know of my parents' death. I have no legal guardian. They may put me in a foster home," she said as she started to tear up. "That's crazy, child. You should stay here with us," Inuyasha's mother called as she came down the stairs.

"I can't you are not my legal guardian. I would love to stay but they might take me away." "Kagome, I was your father's other business partner. The agreement was that if something should happen to your father and Onigumo, then the whole company goes to your mother. However since your mother is dead, everything goes to you. You are wealthy enough to hire a lawyer to persuade the judge to let you stay here until you are of age."

So that is how Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho became housemates. They eventually grew to become best friends. Kagome moved out at age seventeen. This is their senior year in High school. This where our story really begins.

Well? Read and review. Please be nice. This is my first fic.


	2. Later Days

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

Chapter 2: New Year

Kagome Higurashi, now at the age of seventeen, pulled into the school parking lot. She shook out her hair to reveal red streaks all through it. Almost every boy at school stopped to stare as the waist length hair. "You keep doing that, your gonna smack somebody in the face," said a masculine voice behind her. She turned around to see her best friend standing there, waiting for a hug. "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. She ran to the open arms of her best friend.

"Where were you this summer? I didn't see you and my cousin was torturing me."

"They made me go on vacation with them. We went to France for a few weeks. Then we took a cruise to the Bahamas. I was so bored. There was no Kagome to pick on."

"Glad to know I'm loved."

"Hey guys. I was looking everywhere for you. Even the prep section." Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart to see Sango Taijiya running up to them, followed by Miroku Houshi.

"Um, Sango. Miroku's about to…."she started.

"Hentai" she shrieked.

"Never mind," Kagome mumbled.

"Let's wait for everyone else over there," Inuyasha said.

They went to sit under the famous Sakura tree. The tree was losing it's petals. They were flying all over the place. Inuyasha watched as some of the petals circled Kagome's face. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her and gave him a quizzical look. He shook his head and waved her off.

He noticed that Kagome's mark was turning red, which meant that it was fading.

"Hey, Kagome? Give me your arm."

"Oh, yeah. My mark is fading."

When he finished remarking her, the others showed up.

Time to start the introductions. First, we'll start with Sango Taijiya. Brown haired, brown-eyed, and completely tough. Her family was a world-renowned team of demon slayers.

Miroku Houshi. The world's most perverted monk. He is Inuyasha's best friend, next to Kagome. He gropes almost every girl he sees.

Kouga Wolfe. Wolf youkai. He is crazy about Kagome, but is scared of what Inuyasha might do to him if he (by some miracle) started dating her.

Kilala Neko. A cat youkai. She has long blond hair with black stripes toward the end. Her orange eyes were what made her so noticeable. If you looked at her long enough, you would notice twin tails flickering from behind her back.

Shippo Fox. A fox Demon. He could shape-shift at any given moment. He has green eyes and a little puffy tail.

Ayame Rose. Wolf youkai. She holds power over plants and can speak to other wolves. She has red hair, which was up in two pigtails.

Rin Tails. The youngest person of the group, she is a little young to be hanging with the group. They don't care. They love her any way. She has short black hair that she wears loose.

Everyone was loved by the group for their own special reason. Each person has their own special power or strength that accents the group.

Well everyone you know the drill. Please r&r. All flames will be used to forge a new sword to kill you all.


	3. Getting Rid Of Kikyo

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

Crazykouga51188: I would like to thank the two people who love me enough to review my fic.

coldflamez: yes he did. Don't worry, I'll explain later.

aznangelstarQT: thanx.

When everyone was together, Kouga and Ayame left to go get schedules. While they were gone, everyone was talking and laughing. Kagome pricked her ears up and began to get red with anger. Sango looked at her. She motioned her closer. Inuyasha didn't even have to do this. He just read her thoughts. He pulled out quickly when he saw what she was thinking. Naraku had just walked into the building.

Naraku E. Ville. One of the most disgusting things to happen to Shikon High. As far as perverts go, he was the worst. Last year was the worst. He kidnapped Kagome and raped her. It would have been worse if it weren't for the gang. They burst into the hideout, killing anything that stood in their way. After they rescued her, they even stood guard while she rested. To show her gratitude, Kagome had a huge party in their honor.

Kagome looked at her friends with a new sense of security. She was now one of the top troublemakers of her school, class Valedictorian, and a detective for the police.

As for the mark, Youkai mark their mates so that no one else can claim them. Well this is slightly different. The mating mark is permanent, while the friendship mark fades after three weeks. Inuyasha put this mark on Kagome right after she was rescued. He had panicked when she was kidnapped. This way he could be able to talk to her no matter where she was.

Just then, Inuyasha's growling turned into whimpering. He looked around for a place to hide.

"Inuyasha," a high-pitched voice came out of the crowd. Everyone groaned and looked around for Inuyasha. Kagome laughed when she realized that he disappeared so quickly. '_Where are you'_, she asked._ 'Up in the tree'_, he said she looked up and there he was, perched on a tree branch with a finger to his lips. She giggled and jumped up there with him. Inuyasha laughed as he pointed on the ground. She had left her guitar on the ground.

"You know she's going to see it and get angry."

"I like to make her angry. Maybe she'll think we ran off together and leave you alone."

"Fat chance. Shh. Here she comes."

A girl with long black hair came up. She had on blue eye shadow, a lot of it. And had on enough lipstick to smack you in the face a foot away.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Like we would tell you, even if we knew," came the remark from the now hissing Kilala. Kagome just came up with an idea. She whispered it to Inuyasha first and he began to snicker.

"Psst. Sango, tell Kikyou that Inuyasha and I are dating." Sango giggled and began to spin her story.

"Besides Kikyou, Inuyasha doesn't want you. He's dating Kagome now." "What? "she shrieked. "Yeah she wears his jacket and everything."

Inuyasha comes down from the tree, holding Kagome, while she holds on with her hands around his neck. When Kikyou looked at them, she did notice that Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's jacket.

"Back off, bitch," Kagome snarled baring her fangs. Kikyou ran like a bat out of hell. The group dissolved into giggles.

Kouga and Ayame had arrived just in time to hear that Inuyasha and Kagome were dating. They handed out schedules. After comparing schedules, everyone cheered. They had all classes together. Everyone waited until the late bell rang before going to class.

As they trooped into the room the groaned almost everyone in there was prep except for one guy sitting in the back. Inuyasha got a good look at him and yelled, "Sesshomaru."

Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review. I promis that I will update sooner.


	4. Sisters?

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

"Inuyasha. Pleasure to see that you haven't dropped out yet," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Pleasure to see that you haven't killed anyone, lately," Inuyasha replied just as coolly. Before anyone could think, both cousins were on the floor wrestling and laughing. (A/N I know their really brothers but this is my fic.)

Everyone looked at Kagome for an explanation. She sighed and began.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are cousins. We haven't seen him since Inu's and Sesshy's mothers had an argument. The last time I saw Sesshomaru, we were six."

Sango was the first to notice that the room was starting to fill up. She motioned to the others and they took their rightful seats, in the back of the classroom. The teacher walked in and sighed.

_Oh no. I got stuck with the R.P's this year._

Inuyasha and Kagome smirked. This guy was going to be in for a rough year. The teacher began to introduce himself, when the door swung open. Six girls stepped into the room.

"Yo, are you the teacher?" one of the girls asked. She had dark blue hair that was pulled up in two pigtails. The other five girls smirked as they looked around the room. One girl with blond hair nudged one with red hair.

"Hey, Bloom. Isn't that your sister?"

"Yeah, Stella. It is," the girl called Bloom said.

"Hey, Kagome. Who knew you were smart enough to get in here?"

Kagome growled until she saw who said that. The next thing anyone saw was the seven girls all wearing completely different outfits than two seconds ago. All seven girls were hugging and beating each other up.

The teacher was looking bewildered before a thought hit him.

_Fairies._

That seemed to cover all grounds so he went about calling the role. When he finished he noticed that none of the girls in the air were on his list except one.

"Ms. Higurashi, since you know these girls so well, would you mind introducing us?"

"No problem, teach. Red and wild over here is my sister, Bloom. Next to her is the dangerous diva, Stella. Punk rockhead over there is Musa. Next to her are the twins, Flora and Layla. (A/N: I know their not related. Stop abusing me.) And finally, the technical genius over there is Tecna. All of us are fairies so deal." With that, Kagome and the rest of the Winx club took their seats. (A/N: All of the Winx girls are punk. You'll see. I changed all of their outfits.)

The Winx girls were greeted by everyone with hugs and punches and "Why don't you ever call?"s.

Kagome took a breather and changed back to her regular form. She fell out of the air and landed in Inuyasha's lap. He tried to push her off until he realized that she had fainted.

Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review. I promise that I will update sooner.


	5. The Discussion

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

Inuyasha raised his hand. "Mr. Migeto, Kagome needs to go to the nurse. She isn't looking to good." "Watch it, Inu. I can still kick your butt," came from his lap. He looked down to see her looking up, sleepily. He smiled.

"Hey. You had me worried for a minute."

" I did?"

"Yeah. For a minute, I thought I would have to go shopping for a new best friend."

She whacked him and walked over to her seat. Sango leaned over.

"Hey Kags, what happened back there,"

"Nothing. My Winx form just left me exhausted. And I'm gonna kill Inuyasha if he doesn't stay out of my head."

Inuyasha gulped and left her alone. Sango giggled and returned to scowling at the teacher, who she already didn't like. Kagome sighed and put her head down. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha was tapping her saying that class was over. She and Bloom left after Inuyasha, talking about spells to use on the guys.

Inuyasha got nervous hanging around them so he ran and caught up to the others. Kagome giggled and smiled at her sister.

"I think it worked. We got rid of him. So, what's the deal with you and this Prince Sky?"

"What's the deal with you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. We've been friends since the thing with Oni…."

"Don't worry Kags. I know it still hurts. But we have to face it. We're the only Family we have left."

"That's not true you've got demons and fairies for a family. That's all you need," said Musa who was standing beside them. Kagome looked around and noticed that they had caught up with the rest of the group.

"Listen to Musa. She knows what she is talking about," Inuyasha said bending down to kiss Kagome on the forehead.

Kagome looked around and smiled at her huge group of friends.

_I've never felt more protected._

Everyone split up to go to his or her next classes Kagome, Inuyasha and Riven had English while everyone else had Algebra.

Short. I know. You see that little button? Push it. You know you wanna. I ain't too proud to beg now? Yes I am.


	6. Kisses and annoncements

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

In English, Kagome and Inuyasha got to know Riven a little better. He explained how he was in love with Musa when they first met. He was a little nervous, so Sky and the guys liked to tease him about her. There was one instance over the summer when Musa was "dating" some guy and Riven had beaten him to a pulp.

Musa had laughed at Riven and stated that her "boyfriend" was her brother. Kagome smiled and laughed as Riven began telling how he told Musa he liked her.

Flashback

Stella was looking off of the balcony as the others were celebrating Merta's return from pumpkinhood.

"I hate to steal your shine, Merta, But Musa, there is a brooding young man pacing under our balcony." Musa looks confused. Then She realizes what Stella is talking about.

"Riven?"

"Mr. Mopey himself. Why don't you go cheer him up?"

"Who cares about him? But, I could go for a walk."

Stella yells down. "Riven you can stop worrying now. She's coming down."

Riven looks embarrassed.

"Who are you talking about?"

Musa comes out of the doors. Riven Looks nervous.

"Hey, Riven."

"Hey Musa. They don't teach us how to do this in hero school but I really like you and now I gotta go. Bye." He says this in one breath and leaves Musa looking confused.

End Flashback

Kagome looks at Riven and starts laughing. He starts to blush and looks to Inuyasha for help. He doesn't get any because Inuyasha is laughing. Riven is a little flustered at seeing someone so tough laugh in public.

"Aren't you worried that someone will call you soft for showing emotion."

"Nah. Kagome brought me out of that a long time ago. She showed me that emotions are all right as long as you're not as sensitive as she is. OW!"

Kagome had hit Inuyasha with a lunch bag. The teacher looks around and sees who is fighting, and shrugs. The teenagers laugh as they dog-pile Inuyasha who is by now calling for Bloom yelling that her sister is going crazy.

Riven laughed at the poor hanyou and decided that Kagome had abused Inuyasha enough for one class period. After pulling the hyperactive punk off of the bruised hanyou they heard a bell, signaling the end of class. They met with the others, who had no more classes that day. Neither did Inuyasha, Kagome, and Riven.

They all went to Kagome's house to celebrate being back together. Kagome ordered Pizza, and after everyone ate, kagome showed them the new edition to her house. An indoor pool in the basement! Everyone ran upstairs to leave. They were back in five minutes in swimsuits. The deep end of her pool was 12 feet deep. As Inuyasha was diving in, he felt something fall on top of him. He comes up gasping for breath. He looks to see that the person who landed on top of was Kouga.

He glared at him and at the group who were laughing so hard; they were leaning on each other for support. Inuyasha comes out.

"Oh, you guys think that's funny huh?"

Everyone gulps and scrambles to get away. Inuyasha goes after the Mastermind of the Plan, Kilala. He catches her, and Kilala squeals.

"It wasn't me. It was Kagome."

"Thanks a lot, Kilala," Kagome grumbles.

Inuyasha drops Kilala, and goes after Kagome. He grabs her around the waist and jumps into the water with her. He releases her and comes up for air. Thinking that he is done he relaxes for a minute. Bad Idea. Kagome explodes form the water and tackles Inuyasha, bringing him back underwater. While down there, Kagome releases Inuyasha. As she starts to swim back, Inuyasha drags her back by her waist. Kagome is a little shocked when she feels Inuyasha lips to hers. Soon she relaxes and leans into the kiss. When they break apart, Inuyasha points to the surface, indicating that air is needed. She nods and they head for the surface.

Kagome breaks the surface first and hears thunderous applause. She blushes when she realized that their friends saw the whole thing.

Ayame whistles. Rin looks at them and says; "I guess everyone has a date to the dance now."

Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other. They look at the others and said in unison, "Dance? What Dance?"

Well good? Bad? What do you think?

Review please! Whoever reviews gets to hug Inuyasha. But you can't have him. That's my plushy.


	7. visions and searches

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

"Did you know anything about this dance Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No, You?"

Kagome shook her head. She climbed out of the pool. She shook her ears out and waited for an explanation. Tecna started to explain.

" There is a back to school dance. We all have dates. Even Layla."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Everyone jumped into the pool and began showing off. Kagome swan dived and came in so smoothly, she didn't even splash. But when she didn't come up, Inuyasha dove after her. There she was under the water. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. He scooped her up and swam up with her. When Inuyasha put Kagome on the deck, Layla pushed him aside and began CPR. When she pushed him, he landed on Rin, which started a chain reaction, which resulted in Kouga falling into the pool. All the while, layla is performing CPR on kagome. She got up about five minutes later and said, "she's stable."

Inuyasha rushed over. Kagome was flickering in and out of her fairy form. She started flickering faster until she just stopped. She was in her swimsuit and still laying there. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, what happened."

"You tell us. You went down for a swan dive and never came up," Riven said.

I went don't and saw my mom. I saw the crash. She and Dad were driving home from their party. Something came out of nowhere and hit them. They weren't killed instantly. They flipped off the bridge and were killed on the rocks over the river."

Kagome was shaking now as the memories came flooding back. Inuyasha rubbed her back to calm her down as she tried to remember the rest of her vision.

"Kagome, what hit them," Bloom asked.

"It was a blue pick-up truck. The license plate said Tokyo LAS 491."

"Well then, that's where we start our search," said Tecna and Timmy together.

"Yeah," said Sango. She and Miroku immediately went over to the computer and started doing a web search for that number. Inuyasha picked Kagome up. He took her on the roof.

"Can you transform?" he asked. She nodded and winxed.

"Let's go," he said. Kagome didn't ask where. She already knew.

Please read & review.

To Dragon Mistress Of the Heavens: thank you for the review. But leave the caffeine alone. For your sake as well as mine.


	8. Reunions and more

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

To Maureen: I have a plot twist in mind. Don't worry. It'll make sense in a chappie or two.

Kagome sat on the roof and thought about her vision. Those couldn't be her parents because her father was shot in front of her. A thought struck her and made her shiver. Her mother and her aunt Kanna and her mother were identical twins. So were her father and her uncle Iroh. Kanna and Iroh met at her parents wedding and wound up getting married to each other.

Kagome pulled out her cell and dialed Katara's cell. Katara picked up and Kagome could tell that she had been crying. They're gone aren't they," said Kagome. "How did you know?" Katara asked. Kagome explained about the vision. Katara gasped because she did have the vision that Kagome described. "What are Sokka, Zuko, and I going to do? We're too young to take care of ourselves legally and you guys are the only family we have left."

Kagome winced and said one thing she thought she never would say. "Come stay with me. I've got room. And besides Someone here wants to see you." Katara perked up and kagome could smell the anticipation on her cousin. "And I do believe that there is someone here for your crazy twin brother too."

One week later

Kagome was scrambling along trying to get everything in order before her cousins' arrival. She was scrubbing the Kitchen floor when she saw that the water was moving itself. "Thanks, Katara," Kagome growled. "Love you too cuz."

Kagome turned around too see three people. The first one was dark skinned and had light brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. The guy standing next to her was about her height with shorter hair, which he kept in a ponytail. The last person standing there was taller than the other two. He had long ponytail at the top of his head. He had a scar covering his Right eye, which earned him the nickname Scarface. This of course warrants him to start with a very bad Scarface imitation.

Kagome jumped up to meet her three cousins. The twins Katara and Sokka were wearing baggy black jeans and Blue shirts. Zuko was wearing a red shirt and black army fatigues.

Kagome jumped up to greet her cousins. Everyone was hugging and punching and asking, "Why didn't you call?" Kagome started scrubbing the floor again because everyone was coming over later. When the others showed up, Kagome was up stairs showering. She knew they were there because she heard Katara yell "Layla".

She smiled and resumed bathing knowing that her two special guests were going to be there soon. She came downstairs and was greeted by a party in her dining room. She decided that then was a good time to dance with her two male cousins.

She, Zuko, and Sokka were dancing when she noticed that Sokka went completely stiff. She looked over at Katara and saw that she was standing completely still. Kagome looked at the door and grinned. Sokka was the first to speak.

"Yuae?"

Katara spoke next.

"Aang?"

Hey people. This is your favorite fairy comin atcha with a fresh chappie.

To my favorite reviewer Dragon Mistress of the Heavens: There's a sanity store around the corner from my house. I can pick you up one. And don't worry. I'll shoot him in the head for you. And WHERE'S MY CAKE?

Read and Review everyone. All reviewers get to kiss Inu. But you can't have him. He's my boyfriend!


	9. Four years ago

High School Hell

Summary: Kagome is a rich punk. She grows up with Inu and the gang. Will she fall in love or be disappointed?

Last time on High school Hell:

Sokka was the first to speak.

"Yuae?"

Katara spoke next.

"Aang?"

Katara was in shock. The only thing going through her mind was _,OH MY GOD_. After all these years Aang still looked the same. He even had that tattoo that she had put on his head.

Sokka didn't have a single coherent thought before Yuae was in his arms, crying. He hugged her, and soon began dancing with her. The music resumed, and everyone was back to dancing and laughing at Shippo.

Aang never said anything. After looking at Katara for one minute, he turned and ran. Katara ran after him and caught him around his ankle with a stream.

"Aang, I'm sorry?" she sobbed.

Hey people. This is your favorite fairy comin atcha with a fresh chappie.

To my favorite reviewer Dragon Mistress of the Heavens: There's a sanity store around the corner from my house. I can pick you up one. And don't worry. I'll shoot him in the head for you. And WHERE'S MY CAKE?

Read and Review everyone. All reviewers get to kiss Inu. But you can't have him. He's my boyfriend!


	10. Asskickings, and forgiveness

Hey everybody, I'm back and better than ever. Now on with the story.

Kagome noticed that Katara hadn't come back in the house yet. She motioned Layla to follow her and they left. They found Katara outside crying her eyes out. They ran over to her.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. So Katara told them what happened 4 years ago and why Aang hated her. She could hardly get the words out.

Flashback 

Kagome had thrown a big Party for her aunt and uncle's anniversary. Everyone was there. Katara and Aang were dancing the night away when Aang said he would get her something to drink. Katara went to sit down. She sat next to her friend Jet, and they started talking. They were laughing at something Jet said before he turned serious.

"Katara, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, anymore. I like you and I think u should dump Aang."

Katara looked at him and got up to leave, but Jet grabbed her and pulled her back. She landed on his lap and before she could get up again, he kissed her. Katara heard glass shatter, and looked up. Aang stood there, looking at Katara and Jet and back again. He turned around and left. Katara tried to catch him, but stopped when she saw his tattoos glowing. Aang left without another word. Katara fell to the ground and cried until there were no tears left.

End Flashback 

Kagome saw her cousin's pain and before anyone could say anything she winxed and took off. Bloom saw her sister leave and went outside. After hearing what Layla told them, they went back in, knowing that Kagome was going to make Aang see what really happened that day.

Kagome's P.O.V 

I remembered where Jet lived so I figured I would pay him a visit first. My chains must have set him off because he came outside ready to fight until he saw who it was.

"Hey, Kags. What's up?"

"What's up this," I growled attacking him with a right hook. He must have already known why I was here because the first thing he said was…

"So, I hear your cousins' back in town. Think Katara will finally leave that pathetic Avatar and come over for a while?"

"Fuck you," I growled. "Do you have any idea how much she's hurting right now? Because of what you did," I jumped at him again but was held back by some sort of invisible force. It took me a minute to realize that the force was air.

"Calm down, Kagome," came a voice that sounded mixed with someone else's. I turned around and there was Aang. Something was wrong though. He was in the Avatar State.

"Explain to me what he did."

I pulled out a winx bubble and put it up between us. I also pulled out a small sliver of water that had Katara's face in it. I threw it into the winx bubble and let Aang watch what really happened that day. Afterwards, Aang looked at me and turned to Jet.

"You did this to us?" he asked, hurt written all over his face.

Jet looked down and mumbled that he never expected any of this to happen. I growled and was bout to attack him, when I felt something else holding me back. This time it was water. I looked up to see Yuae and Sokka in a nearby tree.

"Let me handle him," Sokka said. I looked at Yuae. She mouthed "Twin Thing" to me and I understood. Aang looked at me and took off. I followed until I saw that he was heading to my house. I went inside and saw that Katara was crying again. I led her outside and went back in to enjoy the party. A few minutes later, Sokka came in looking pleased and Yuae was crying and laughing.

"What?" I asked. Yuae pointed to the window where Katara was laughing and Aang was spinning her around. I smiled and pulled Inuyasha over to dance with me.

End of Chappie. What did u think? R&R please


	11. Azula get's schooled

Hey pplz. Sorry I took so long. I left for college

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha looked at Katara and Aang on the dance floor, snuggled close together, and got an idea. He picked Kagome up and threw her into the air. She laughed as he brought her back down to him in a crushing hug.

"Inu, let me go!" she gasped. He twirled her around once before putting her down. Bloom laughed at her sister and her boyfriend before being picked up herself by Skye. The rest of them laughed as Bloom Shrieked for help. Well except for Musa and Riven. Musa was listening to her head phones and Riven was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder sound asleep.

As everyone was dancing, Riven woke up, only to find Musa asleep on his chest. He smiled and leaned back to make her more comfortable. Musa smiled and mumbled something about "Lonely Mountains and tragic spells".

He smiled at her. Brandon and Stella were dancing together, Sango was watching Miroku carefully, Sokka and Yue were sitting a corner, and Layla and Zuko were having a conversation concerning magic vs. bending, water vs. fire. Kagome looked at all her friends, and smiled at Techna and Digit, who were tag teaming Timmy in a game of Magic Quiz, being held by Flora, who was being drawn by Helia, who was sitting across the table from her.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time until a knock came at the door. Musa who had just woken up went to answer it. The next thing they heard was a scream and a crash. Everyone ran into the hall. There sat Musa, Thrown against a glass show case, blood trickling down her arms and back. And in the doorway, stood the last firebender anyone wanted to see.

"Azula," Zuko whispered. Katara, who had run over to heal Musa with her waterbending, looked up, and almost growled when she heard the name. All the Winx members were confused.

"Who's Azula?" asked Stella. Bloom answered her grimly.

"The only cousin we have next to Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. Azula is the reason our family never gets together anymore. She tried to destroy all of us. She is the one who brainwashed Jet. She is the one who set up that hit on my aunt and uncle. She's the one who had Onigumo kill our parents," Bloom screamed the last part.

Then she started to scream again, this time in pain. Everyone watched as Bloom flickered in and out of her fairy form. But what shocked them was the fact that every time her fairy form came back It changed from blue to blood red. When she finally landed again, her eyes were closed. She opened them to reveal them to be the same color as her outfit.

Kagome looked at her sister for a minute before, noticing the shocked look on Azula's face. That's when Kagome first realized what was going on. She started to laugh.

"Bloom, why didn't you tell me today was your day for a power level surge? That means… Oh shit. If your not magical, get out of here right now!!" Everyone got out of there, quick, not sure what was going to happen. Pretty soon they all heard screams from the next room. Each of the fairies was suffering her power level change. Katara and Yue made a water wall to stop the guys from charging into that hall. When the screams stopped the girls dropped their water. Everyone came bursting into the room. Ayame was the fist one to speak.

"Oh my god," was all that she could say. Rin looked at Kagome and the others and fainted, only to be caught by Shippo, which earned him a growl from Sesshomaru.

The Winx girls stood there all of them completely transformed from their original fairy state, Techna stood there in a black Karate gi with large clear wings. Flora stood next to her, her usual pink dress gone. She wore a forest green cat suit; her wings were small like Blooms. Layla, stood next to her twin in a baby blue cat suit, wings small like her sister's. Musa looked more like a butterfly. Her hair hung long and loose. Her outfit shape was the same but it was now a deep purple. Stella's outfit completely transformed her. Her hair was now pulled up into one long ponytail. Her usual outfit now replace by a long red dress with a scabbard. The ring of solaria had transformed into a long sword, Which she now drew. Kagome and Bloom stood in front. Kagome stood there in a black Kimono, with long sleeves and a four nations insignia on her back. Bow and arrow were drawn, ready to go through Azula's heart.

"Now, Azula, we all know you're here for the avatar, but your not getting him.. So why don' you just leave?" Kagome said smirking. Azula was stunned for a minute, before what Kagome said sunk in. She responded by sending a whip of fire towards Kagome and Bloom. They couldn't move, but they didn't have to a huge yellow cat stood in front of them wit two tails and fire at her feet. "Like getting a massage," Kilala said going back into human form. She smirked at the look on Azula's face.

Kagome then attacked, her dog ears flat against her head. The wave of water she produced was enormous. Azula was knocked out of the house in seconds. All the girls changed back and was caught by her man (Layla was caught by Zuko). All of the girls woke up in a matter of minutes, except for Kagome, she had the most parts to recuperate, so everyone else laid down around her to stand guard.

So… love it or hate it. I'll try to update more often I promise. But you gotta review.


End file.
